


Chatlogs

by abnormpessimist



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: (bc i am a terrible trash person i am so sorry, (for lance as a part of our groupchat secret santa pls love him), Gen, M/M, abandoned, and it's fun to write so, but it's alright, but it's chill, cause im a SLUT for gc aus, cause the meme team is there to teach them, groupchat au, holopads, i don't honestly know where this is going myself tbf, i'll add tags as i go, pidge is a genious and programmed a groupchat into their cute little, that's literally all it is, the alteans have No Clue what's happening, warnings subject to change, what do u call em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormpessimist/pseuds/abnormpessimist
Summary: [Date: Earth, 25/12/17][Time: Castle-Ship Central][7:32] Pidge: Goodmorning fuckers rise and shine[7:33] Pidge: It’s the start of a brand new day[7:33] Pidge: on the day of our good lord jesus[7:34] Pidge: in celebration of his birth in some crusty ass stable or something[7:34] Pidge: on the 25th of December two thousand of the seventeens[7:35] Pidge: here in the middle of ass backwards nowhere, space[7:36] Pidge: i got you all a gift[7:38] Pidge: it’s this. a groupchat. you’re welcome[7:46] Shiro: pidge… what the hell?in which pidge programs a groupchat and, really, that's when it starts to go downhill(snapshots of the paladins' daily lives, viewed through a screen)





	Chatlogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarshoneys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarshoneys/gifts).



> so i made a thing
> 
> first and foremost: pidge in this universe grew up in wales cause i wanted an excuse to write in some welsh sayings and things that i like, and there isn't really anything welsh in fandoms so why not write it myself lmao
> 
> an important thing to note is that due to being unable to find an intergalactic dating system, they follow earth's. the time is set to the castle-ship's schedule, though following earth hours due to the dying of altean time measuring and to make it easier for everyone involved
> 
> also- i'm dedicating this to lance as part of his gift for our little groupchat secret santa (there's another thing too but i haven't been able to finish it yet cause i haven't had wifi im sorry ily) consider this ENTIRE fic dedicated to you, even tho it's gonna be getting updated for like probably a year lmao it's ALL part of ur gift cause i LOVE U and it's great <3

_[Date: Earth, 25/12/17]  
[Time: Castle-Ship Central]_

[7:32] Pidge: Goodmorning fuckers rise and shine

[7:33] Pidge: it’s the start of a brand new day

[7:33] Pidge: on the day of our good lord jesus

[7:34] Pidge: in celebration of his birth in some crusty ass stable or something

[7:34] Pidge: on the 25th of December two thousand of the seventeens

[7:35] Pidge: here in the middle of ass backwards nowhere, space

[7:36] Pidge: i got you all a gift

[7:38] Pidge: it’s this. a groupchat. you’re welcome

[7:46] Shiro: pidge… what the hell?

[7:47] Allura: I must confess I understood less than half of that, but it seems that you have given a gift to your teammates in honour of a Lord by the name of Jesus? (Though that does not seem to be a very respectful way to address a Lord, please be careful Pidge.)

[7:48] Allura: However strange Earth customs may be, thank you, Pidge. I shall cherish this ‘groupchat’. What exactly might it be?

[7:49] Pidge: oh! this is the groupchat. i installed a program in all of our portable holopads so that we can message each other as a group any time we want! i programmed it myself (◡‿◡✿) 

[7:50] Coran: Astounding work number 5!

[7:51] Matt: look at my baby sister go, programming groupchats into 10,000 year old space phones and shit like nobody’s business. you go glen coco.

[7:52] Lance: PIDGEY!!!!!!

[7:53]Lance: ok firstly youre atheist

[7:53] Pidge: so?

[7:54] Lance: second THANKS YOU SO MIUCH IM LOVE YOU <3<3<3

[7:54] Lance: ur the best

[7:55] Pidge: yw lance <3

[7:56] Allura: What did any of that mean?

[7:57] Shiro: oh boy here we go. I thought I got to leave text speak on earth. nut alas, here we are.

[7:58] Pidge: nut alas,

[7:58] Lance: nut alas,

[7:58] Matt: nut alas,

[7:58] Hunk: nut alas,

[7:59] Shiro: -_- wow thanks

[7:59] Allura: I am… mildly terrified. It’s like a pack of wulgarelian occultists.

[8:00] Coran: Reminds me of the time I got caught in the middle of a group of them and was nearly sacrificed to their ogre master!

[8:01] Hunk: i’m not going to ask,

[8:01] Hunk: but pidge !!!

[8:02] Hunk: is this what you’ve been working on without me?? It’s so cool thank you!! <3

[8:03] Pidge: no biggie man

[8:03] Pidge: as annoying as y’all can be i still enjoy talking to you

[8:04] Pidge: and i’m lazy as shit

[8:04] Pidge: so this was the obvious solution

[8:07] Lance: honestly mood

[8:13] Allura: Paladins! Please congregate in the meeting room immediately! A mission has arisen!

[8:14] Shiro: you got it

[8:15] Lance: hold up i need to eat breakfast first

[8:16] Allura: Eat while I speak

[8:17] Lance: damn ok be there soon

[8:17] Hunk: isn’t that breaking like,,, 17 rules on how to address royalty?

[8:19] Coran: 19 actually! But, since the Princess herself requested as such, there would be no repercussions.

[8:20] Pidge: are you insinuating that there would be had she not told us?

[8:21] Coran: Assuming there is a court present then yes! Although considering we don’t presently have a court at our disposal, none of the laws can really be maintained. You cannot have a law without a planet to apply it to after all.

[8:23] Hunk: … oh. sorry i asked

[8:23] Hunk: well we’re just waiting on keith now how about we start the meeting?

[8:24] Shiro: probably for the best.

[12:41] Hunk: lunch is ready guys come get it!

[12:43] Lance: YAY!! :D

[12:44] Hunk: coran helped make it

[12:44] Lance: awesome ! :)

[12:44] Pidge: aksdjfhlakj

[12:51] Shiro: keith and I are just finishing some training we’ll be there soon. thanks hunk and coran.

[12:53] Coran: the pleasure is all mine!

[12:57] Lance: get your asses here i’m starving and hunk won’t let me start :(((

[12:58] Pidge: hold on dafydd john i’m coming !!

[21:46] Pidge: y’all were a lot less active today than i thought you’d be smh

[21:46] Pidge: (that means shaking my head to all alteans present]

[21:58] Shiro: pidge we had two missions today. we only just got back.

[21:59] Pidge: still!!

[22:03] Shiro: I promise we all love this, it’s absolutely wonderful. we just haven’t had a chance to properly use it yet.

[22:04] Lance: yeah pidge shaving the universe and looking good doing it is a lot of hard work

[22:04] Lance: i promise i really am thankful though you’re the best sister i could ask for

[22:04] Matt: i heard someone trying to steal my sister

[22:04] Pidge: lmao shaving

[22:05] Matt: oh it was you lance. Be ready to 1v1 me at the training deck in 10

[22:05] Lance: shutup pidge let me live

[22:05] Lance: and matt?? You’re ON buddy

[22:06] Shiro: Nope! Nobody is fighting anybody. matt, stop instigating fights with my team

[22:07] Matt: but babe :’c

[22:07] Shiro: no buts

[22:07] Pidge ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

[22:08] Matt: pidge i am your brother,

[22:09] Hunk: guys please don’t be nasty

[22:09] Hunk: this is a public server and some of us are ace,

[22:10] Lance: yeah guys cmon don’t rub it in the faces of those who aren’t getting any :(((

[22:10] Matt: well you could be getting some if you weren’t so dense

[22:10] Lance: uhhhh whats that supposed to mean???

[22:10] Matt: nothing

[22:12] Pidge: anyways thanks guys im glad you like it

[22:12] Hunk: of course pidge!! I love it so much,, i’m glad you’re my friend <3<3<3

[22:13] Hunk: i’m gonna work on that project wanna come help??

[22:14] Pidge: omg yes please!!!! it’s so interesting the way you worked it out honestly if i could’ve thought of that making the cloaking devices would’ve taken much less time

[22:14] Pidge: i’ll be right there!

[22:15] Lance: hunk!!!! I was gonna ask you to do face masks with me :((((

[22:16] Hunk: aww man i’m sorry buddy :( tomorrow night??

[22:17] Lance: :(( yeah ok

[22:17] Lance: have fun being nerds and shit

[22:29] Allura: Lance, do you still require someone to wear face masks with you? I’d be glad to join!

[22:30] Lance: holy shit yes!! come to my room stat we have got Work To Do

[22:30] Allura: You could teach me more about this ‘groupchat’ and it’s function in the meantime!

[22:30] Lance: it’d be my pleasure, princess

[22:30] Coran: As long as you only use those that I have given you and no other concoctions you have acquired somewhere! Altean skin is very sensitive to certain substances.

[22:31] Lance: of course man. Night y’all see you tomorrow

[22:31] Coran: Goodnight Lance!

[22:33] Matt: shiro says night too! i don’t though you tried to steal my sister i don’t like you anymore

[22:33] Lance: fair

[22:37 Pidge: hunk and i say night too!!

[22:38] Allura: Goodnight Paladins, rest well for tomorrow! 

[23:59] Pidge: anyone awake?

[23:59] Shiro: no.

[23:59] Pidge: understandable have a nice day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays to everyone who celebrates!!
> 
> feel free to check out my [tumblr](https://abnormpessimist-writes.tumblr.com) to request anything or to talk to me, i'm always online when i have access to the internet (which i don't at the moment, @ plusnet sort ya shit) or follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/abnormpessimist) for constant rts of amazing fandom art, and the occasional insight into my life and opinions!!  
> hope you enjoyed, have a great day/night :)

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays to everyone who celebrates!!
> 
> feel free to check out my [tumblr](https://abnormpessimist-writes.tumblr.com) to request anything or to talk to me, i'm always online when i have access to the internet (which i don't at the moment, @ plusnet sort ya shit) or follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/abnormpessimist) for constant rts of amazing fandom art, general shitposts, politics and the occasional insight into my life and opinions!!  
> hope you enjoyed, have a great day/night :)


End file.
